


Kejutan

by Seirene



Category: ArsMagna - Odorite, 踊り手 | Odorite RPF
Genre: Brother Complex Yuzuru, Confusing POV is confusing, Gen, How to POV, I need more fanfictions about Izumi Brothers and Yuzuru being a brocon, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Yuzuru, Izumi Brothers bonding, M/M, Overly Protective Yuzuru, POV Alternating, Protective Yuzuru, also, more like
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirene/pseuds/Seirene
Summary: Yuzuru sengaja pulang ke Jepang untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Sou, adiknya yang manis, di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sou (dan seorang laki-laki bernama Kano Akira) akan benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangannya.(Hari itu juga, Yuzuru belajar bahwa mendobrak masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan adalah ide yang sangat buruk.)—Yuzuru&Sou.SlightAkiSou.Set in 2017. Rated T for a certain scene.
Relationships: Izumi Sou & Izumi Yuzuru, Izumi Sou/Kano Akira





	Kejutan

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya fiksi dengan kesamaan nama tokoh yang disengaja. Artis yang dijadikan tokoh di dalam cerita ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan cerita ini. Saya hanyalah seorang penggemar dari para artis yang bersangkutan. Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dengan menulis cerita ini.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di tanah negara kelahirannya, Yuzuru tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka, ia akan kembali lagi ke Jepang dalam jangka waktu secepat ini. Terakhir kali ia ke Jepang adalah saat Sou — bersama dengan klub _dance_ nya, ArsMagna — mengadakan konser di Budōkan pada bulan Maret yang lalu. Siapa sangka, hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan, ia akan kembali lagi ke Jepang?

Yuzuru telah sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk hari ini dan besok. Tidak ada acara khusus atau orang yang memintanya untuk kembali. Ia kembali hanya untuk memberi kejutan kepada adiknya.

Ya, hari ini, tanggal 11 September, adalah hari ulang tahun Sou.

Sebenarnya, Yuzuru sendiri tidak berencana untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun — apalagi memberi kejutan — kepada Sou karena ia pikir, hubungan mereka masih canggung. Namun, tepat satu bulan yang lalu, pada tanggal 11 Agustus, semuanya berubah.

Setelah hubungan mereka memburuk, selama bertahun-tahun, mereka tidak pernah lagi saling menanyakan kabar, apalagi mengucapkan selamat pada kesempatan apapun. Tapi pada hari itu, Sou mengiriminya selembar surat bertuliskan ucapan selamat tahun, disertai beberapa lembar foto saat konser di Budōkan.

Menyadari bahwa Sou benar-benar ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, hati Yuzuru pun luluh. Ia ingin langsung menemui adiknya seketika itu juga, namun ditahan oleh manajernya.

Yuzuru sudah menyusun rencana untuk hari ini. Ia akan menjemput Sou di sekolahnya, kemudian mereka akan berjalan-jalan, menghabiskan waktu bersama, lalu makan malam di sebuah restoran yang telah ia reservasi. Ia juga akan membelikan kue atau hadiah atau kue _dan_ hadiah yang Sou inginkan. Dan terakhir, ia akan mengantarkan Sou pulang, melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia kembali ke luar negeri.

Yup, rencana yang sempurna untuk memanjakan Sou seperti dulu.

Ia tersenyum kecil, ekspresi wajahnya merileks, membayangkan Sou yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya, kemudian tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ah, atau mungkin, Sou akan terkejut, tapi kemudian segera memasang ekspresi wajah _cool_ nya yang biasa.

Tidak peduli yang mana, bagi Yuzuru, semua reaksi dan ekspresi wajah Sou itu manis.

Ah, tidak baik, tidak baik. Ini bukan waktunya untuk melamun. Ia harus segera menuju hotel yang telah di _booking_ nya untuk meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya, lalu berangkat menuju sekolah Sou, Chronos Gakuen.

.

.

.

Kelihatannya, sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, melihat banyak siswa yang berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Yuzuru mempercepat langkah kakinya, berharap Sou masih belum pulang. Namun, gedung sekolah ini sangat besar dan luas. Kalau ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah, bisa-bisa, ia tidak berpapasan dengan Sou atau Sou telah pulang lebih dulu tanpa diketahuinya.

“Maaf, saya mau bertanya,” ia pun menghampiri seorang siswi yang berada tidak jauh di depannya, memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya, “di mana ruang kelas 2-A berada?”

(Tentu saja, Yuzuru tahu bahwa Sou adalah siswa kelas 2-A. Setelah Sou mengiriminya tiket untuk datang ke Budōkan, ia banyak menonton video-video ArsMagna, baik itu video _odottemita_ , maupun video _event_ mereka. Dan ketika melakukan perkenalan diri, Sou selalu mengatakan bahwa ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kano Akira, yaitu kelas 2-A.)

“Ruang kelas 2-A ada di lantai dua,” siswi berkuncir kepang dua itu — yang Yuzuru rasa pernah lihat, entah kapan dan di mana **(1)** — menjawab, menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud, “Kalau dari sini, jalan lurus menuju tangga di sana, lalu belok ke kanan.” **(2)**

“Terima kasih,” Yuzuru mengangguk pelan, hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya, ketika siswi itu memanggilnya.

“Maaf jika saya salah, tapi…” siswi itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, “Apa Anda sedang mencari Izumi Sou _-senpai_?”

Ah, dia siswi kelas satu, ternyata.

“Iya, benar.”

Yuzuru tidak heran jika siswi itu tahu; wajah Yuzuru dan Sou sangatlah mirip. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, orang-orang akan tahu bahwa mereka adalah kakak-adik.

“Ah, begitukah. Tapi sayang sekali, hari ini, Izumi _-senpai_ tidak masuk.”

“Sou tidak masuk?”

Aneh. Setahunya, Sou adalah anak yang rajin dan bahkan menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan di sekolahnya. Tidak mungkin Sou tidak masuk sekolah.

“Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?”

Tanpa sadar, suaranya berubah cemas.

“Saya dengar dari Kurou _-sensei_ , Izumi _-senpai_ sedang demam.”

“Demam? Di musim seperti ini?”

“Saya rasa, Izumi _-senpai_ kelelahan. Belakangan ini, Izumi _-senpai_ sangat sibuk dan selalu pulang malam.”

Oh, benar juga. Ini bulan September. Sou pasti sibuk karena tidak bisa menolak permintaan tolong untuk mengurus persiapan berbagai macam festival sekolah untuk bulan berikutnya.

Aah, Sou tidak berubah, rupanya. Sejak dulu, Sou tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan tolong dan ia akan selalu terkena demam jika kelelahan karena memaksakan dirinya.

“Jika Anda mau menjenguk Izumi _-senpai_ , saya bisa mengantarkan Anda menuju asrama, tapi saya harus menghadiri rapat sebentar lagi…” suara perempuan itu memelan, terdengar merasa tidak enak hati, lalu, teringat sesuatu, ia menambahkan, “Ah, sebagai gantinya, Anda bisa bertanya kepada satpam di gerbang sekolah. Maaf, saya tidak bisa banyak membantu.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Saya pamit dulu.”

Yuzuru tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi menuju gerbang sekolah yang tadi dilewatinya.

.

.

.

Yuzuru akhirnya tiba di Asrama Chronos. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kantung plastik berisi barang-barang yang dibelinya di _convenience store_ tadi: dua botol minuman ion, satu pak kompres demam, dan beberapa pak obat dan vitamin.

Ia disambut oleh seorang… pria… eksentrik — dengan rambut afro dan celemek berenda — dengan sangat ramah, yang kemudian mengantarnya menuju kamar Sou.

“Iya, benar, Sou _-kun_ sedang demam,” pria itu menghela napas, “Belakangan ini, Sou _-kun_ selalu pulang telat dan bahkan tidak makan malam. Saya sudah bilang kepadanya untuk setidaknya makan malam meski hanya sedikit, tapi Sou _-kun_ selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Saya jadi khawatir…”

Mendengarnya, Yuzuru ikut menghela napas (dalam hati, tentunya). Ia membuat catatan mental untuk mengomeli adiknya itu nanti.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan dan Yuzuru ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh pada Yuzuru, menunjuk sebuah pintu di depannya. Terdapat papan nama bertuliskan “Izumi Sou” di sampingnya.

“Ini kamar Sou _-kun_.”

“Terima kasih,” laki-laki berambut keperakan itu berujar, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

“Oh, iya, sebelum itu, baru saja kemarin, saya mendapat laporan dari Sou _-kun_ bahwa bel kamarnya rusak. Kami belum sempat memperbaikinya. Karena itu, sebelum Anda masuk, lebih baik, ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.”

“Baik, saya mengerti. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.”

Kemudian, pria itu hanya diam. Yuzuru menatapnya bingung.

“Ada apa?”

“Ah, tidak,” pria itu tertawa kecil, “Saya hanya berpikir, Sou _-kun_ sangat beruntung memiliki kakak yang baik dan perhatian seperti Anda.”

Yuzuru terdiam, tiba-tiba teringat dengan masa lalunya dan Sou.

_“Aku—Sebenarnya, aku bukan kakak yang baik baginya…”_

“ _Ara_ , sepertinya, saya terlalu banyak bicara, ya. Maafkan saya. Kalau begitu, saya sampai di sini. Saya tidak mau mengganggu waktu privat kalian.”

Dan dengan itu, pria itu melenggang pergi dengan feminim.

… Orang itu… benar laki-laki… kan…?

Berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamar Sou, Yuzuru menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia melakukannya berulang kali sampai ia merasa detak jantungnya sudah lebih tenang. Ia kemudian merapikan pakaiannya, menarik dan menghembuskan napas sekali lagi untuk memantapkan hatinya, lalu _tok tok tok_ , mengetuk pintu kamar itu tiga kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Berpikir mungkin Sou tidak mendengarnya, Yuzuru mengetuk dengan sedikit lebih keras.

_Tok tok tok_

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Yuzuru memutuskan untuk memanggil nama adiknya itu kali ini.

“Sou.”

Sama saja, masih tidak ada jawaban.

“… Sou?” Yuzuru memanggil lagi dan disambut dengan keheningan yang sama.

Mungkin, Sou sedang tidur pulas, sehingga tidak mendengarnya.

Yuzuru hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meminta bantuan pria eksentrik tadi (yang ia ketahui sebagai ibu asrama) untuk membukakan pintu kamar Sou, ketika ia melihat pintu kamar itu ternyata telah terbuka sedikit. Dahinya berkerut, heran. Sou yang teliti tidak mungkin membiarkan pintu terbuka.

Ia sempat berpikir apakah Sou sedang pergi keluar. Namun, rasa penasaran (dan rasa tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu adiknya) mengalahkannya.

“Sou, aku masuk—” Yuzuru hendak membuka pintu. Seketika itu juga, ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam.

“H-hentikan…”

Hm? Itu… suara Sou, bukan?

“J-jangan—Nnh!”

Benar; itu suara Sou — yang entah kenapa terdengar lebih tinggi dan seperti kesakitan.

 _Sou sedang berada dalam bahaya!_ , adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran sang kakak, namun ia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah dan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Lagipula, keamanan di asrama ini sangat terjamin (beberapa orang satpam berpatroli dan terdapat kamera pengawas di setiap sisi dan sudut langit-langit, seperti yang tadi ia perhatikan). Tidak mungkin ada penjahat yang bisa masuk.

“Sou?” ia memanggil lagi, berharap Sou menjawabnya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

“A-aaaah…!”

Sou berteriak. Jantung Yuzuru seakan berhenti berdetak seketika itu juga. Sou benar-benar sedang berada dalam bahaya!

“Sou!”

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Yuzuru langsung membuka pintu, berlari masuk, mencari adiknya.

“So—”

Suaranya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sou, adik laki-lakinya yang manis, sedang berada di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Wajahnya merah penuh keringat dan rambutnya berantakan. Piyama biru tuanya yang terbuka menampakkan leher jenjang, dada bidang, dan perut rata yang terekspos. Celana yang sudah turun sampai ke pahanya memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya (warna hitam, ia lihat).

Di atas Sou, terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut merah terang — yang ia ketahui sebagai Kano Akira — sedang menindihnya dalam posisi merangkak. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolah, namun dengan beberapa kancing atas yang terbuka dan dasi yang sangat dilonggarkan dan _blazer_ yang kelihatannya dilempar begitu saja ke atas lantai. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian bawah perut Sou, tepat di atas selangkangannya, dan kedua tangan Sou tampak berusaha menahannya. Wajahnya memucat melihat kehadiran Yuzuru.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka bertiga mematung, memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Waktu seakan terhenti.

 _Srak!_ , kantung plastik belanjaan Yuzuru terlepas dari genggamannya dan terjatuh ke lantai, membuatnya kembali tersadar.

“A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!?”

“N- _Niisan_!?” Sou segera bangun, mendorong Akira menjauh darinya.

“Eeeh!? Yuzuru _-kun_!? Beneran Yuzuru _-kun_!? Yuzuru _-kun_ yang _itu_!?”

Dengan cekatan, Sou membetulkan pakaiannya dan merapikan rambutnya, lalu menoleh pada Akira.

“K-kau—Sudah kubilang, tutup dan kunci pintunya dengan benar, kan!”

“Hah!? Kau menyalahkanku!?” Akira yang sekarang juga sedang membetulkan pakaiannya, membalas, “Suara erotismu yang—”

Sou buru-buru menutup mulut Akira. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

“Aku tidak—Jangan mengatakannya dengan suara keras, Akira bodoh!” ia lalu menoleh pada Yuzuru, memberanikan diri menatapnya, “ _Niisan_ —K-kenapa _Niisan_ ada di sini?”

“Aku… Aku berencana untuk memberi kejutan kepadamu, makanya aku pulang ke Jepang…” suara Yuzuru memelan, terdengar menggantung.

“ _Ano_ , Yuzuru _-kun_ , kau sudah sukses membuat kami terkejut—Ow! Izumi!?”

Sou mencubit lengan atas Akira.

“Tapi…” Yuzuru, kelihatannya tidak mendengar ucapan Akira tadi, membuka mulutnya kembali, menatap adiknya dengan tidak percaya, “Sou… Kau…” lalu tatapannya berpindah ke Akira dan berubah sinis, “Kau…”

Akira merasakan firasat buruk.

“Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku!?”

Yuzuru menghampiri Akira. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar mengerikan.

“Hiiiiii!?”

“N- _Niisan_! Tenanglah!”

Yuzuru kembali menoleh pada Sou. Sesaat, ekspresi wajahnya melembut. Ia melepaskan jasnya, “Sou, pakai ini,” dan kemudian memakaikannya di atas bahu Sou untuk menutupi sosoknya yang masih agak berantakan. Ia dapat melihat beberapa bercak berwarna kemerahan (dua di antaranya menyerupai bekas gigitan yang masih baru) yang sangat kontras di kulit Sou yang putih mulus.

Sial. Yuzuru semakin marah sekarang.

Sang kakak berdiri memunggungi adiknya dengan satu tangan agak direntangkan ke samping, seperti melindunginya, lalu kembali menatap Akira dengan dingin. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Akira bergidik ngeri. Tatapan Yuzuru sangat dingin dan menusuk tulang — sama persis dengan tatapan sang Iblis Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan ketika sedang bekerja.

“Kau…”

Akira, melihat aura membunuh di sekitar Yuzuru, panik. Ia pun berusaha menjauh darinya dengan berjalan mundur, namun punggungnya mengenai tembok. Ia terpojok.

“T-t-t-t-tungguuuuu! Tolong tunggu sebentar, Yuzuru _-kun_!”

“Jangan panggil aku dengan ‘ _-kun_ ’!” / “Jangan panggil _niisan_ dengan ‘ _-kun_ ’!”

“Uwah, kalian benar-benar kakak-adik…” **(3)**

“Kau… Kano Akira…” Yuzuru mengucapkan nama itu dengan penuh rasa benci (nama itu bahkan terasa pahit di lidahnya), “Kau bocah yang waktu itu memukul bokong Sou!”

Wajah Sou dan Akira sama-sama memerah. Waktu itu, Yuzuru melihatnya, ternyata. **(4)**

“Ha-haaah!? K-kenapa malah itu yang kau ingat, _Niichan_!?”

“Aku bukan _niichan_ mu! Kali ini, apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku, hah!?”

“ _Niisan_ , Akira, tenanglah…”

“Sou, tidak mungkin aku bisa tenang ketika aku melihat adikku sendiri berada dalam posisi seperti itu!”

“Tunggu, Yuzuru _-kun_ , dengar—”

“Kau menyerang orang yang sedang sakit! Kau rendah!”

“Haaaah!?” Akira mendongakkan kepalanya, menyamai tinggi tatapan matanya dengan Yuzuru. Dahinya dikerutkan, matanya memandang dengan tidak suka.

Sou yang sudah sangat mengenal posisi itu menghela napas. Itu adalah kuda-kuda Akira yang terprovokasi. Dan itu berarti, perkelahian takkan terelakkan.

“Sudah kuputuskan! Sou tidak akan lagi tinggal di asrama ini! Aku akan membeli sebuah kamar apartemen dan Sou akan tinggal di sana!”

Sou memijat keningnya, pusing. Entah sejak kapan, Yuzuru jadi seperti ini… Apa namanya? _Brother-complex_?

“ _Niisa_ —”

“Eeeeh!? Kenapa!?”

 _Ya, kenapa? Kenapa_ kau _yang lebih kaget daripada aku?_ , adalah isi hati Sou yang sekarang sedang menatap datar Akira.

“ ‘Kenapa’, kau tanya? Sudah jelas, bukan? Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan adikku tinggal bersama dengan seorang… seorang…” wajah Yuzuru sedikit memerah, suaranya memelan, kesulitan untuk mengucapkan kata vulgar yang tidak pernah diucapkannya, “—seorang c-c-cabul sepertimu!”

“ ‘Cabul’!?”

“ _Niisan_! Cukup! Hentikan! Akira juga!” Sou memosisikan dirinya di antara Yuzuru dan Akira, berusaha melerai pertengkaran bodoh mereka. Untuk berjalan beberapa langkah saja, tubuhnya terasa berat dan kakinya terasa lemas.

“Sou!” / “Izumi!”

Yuzuru dan Akira menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sou di saat bersamaan.

“Izumi! Kau nggak akan mengikuti ucapan Yuzuru _-kun_ lagi, kan!? Ini namanya pemaksaan! Kau juga nggak mau tinggal sendiri di apartemen, kan!? Jauh dari sekolah dan merepotkan, lho!?”

“Memang benar, aku berjanji tidak akan memaksamu lagi, tapi kali ini saja, tolong turuti aku! Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga, Sou!”

“Jangan dengarkan Yuzuru _-kun_ , Izumi! Dia berbohong!”

“Kau, diamlah! Sou! Kau lebih memercayaiku, kakakmu, daripada bocah tidak tahu diri ini, bukan?”

“Hah!? Siapa yang kau maksud bocah tidak tahu diri itu, Yuzuru _-kun_!?”

“Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Lalu, jangan sok akrab dengan memanggilku ‘Yuzuru _-kun_ ’!”

“Terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa! Namamu, kan, Yuzuru! Ya, kan, Izumi!?”

“Sou, kau lihat sendiri, bocah tidak tahu diri ini—”

“Izumi! Tolaklah! Jangan biarkan kakakmu mengekangmu lagi!”

“Sou, dengarkan aku!”

“Izumi!”

“Sou!”

Semakin mereka berdebat konyol, semakin kuat pula genggaman mereka pada pergelangan tangan Sou. Suara-suara berisik di kedua sisinya membuatnya semakin pusing. Cukup sudah.

“Diaaaaam!!”

Sou akhirnya berteriak, lelah dengan pertengkaran tak berguna itu. Suaranya lantang, membuat Yuzuru dan Akira berhenti adu mulut dan menoleh padanya.

“I-Izumi…?” Akira memanggil dengan ragu. Tidak biasanya, Izumi berteriak seperti itu.

“Sou…?”

Dada Sou mulai terasa sesak, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia harus mengatakannya, agar kakaknya dan teman baiknya tidak bertengkar lagi, terlebih karena masalah tidak penting ini.

“Aku menyayangi _Niisan_ dan Akira dengan sama! Aku senang, _Niisan_ pulang ke Jepang untuk menemuiku! Aku juga sebenarnya senang, Akira sengaja tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub untuk menjengukku! Padahal, aku sangat senang, _Niisan_ dan Akira berada bersamaku! Tapi—Tapi kenapa… Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar!?”

Wajah Sou memanas. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Tenggorokannya sakit. Suaranya bergetar dan serak.

“I-Izumi, cukup! Tenanglah!” Akira berusaha menenangkan, mengelus pelan punggung Sou. Sou berkata jujur secara tiba-tiba itu bukan pertanda baik — kecuali jika sedang dalam mode _dere_ nya, tentunya.

“Aku… Aku…!”

Tanpa sadar, air mata tumpah dan mengalir di pipinya yang merah dan panas begitu saja.

“S-Sou!?”

“Aku tidak ingin dua orang yang aku sayangi saling bertengkar! Dan berhenti memanggil-manggil namaku! Berisik dan menyebalkan, tahu!”

Satu, dua, tiga tetes air mata Sou jatuh membasahi lantai. Kepalanya terasa semakin sakit, namun di saat itu juga, ia merasa lebih lega.

“B-baiklah! Aku mengerti, aku mengerti! Karena itu, tenanglah, Izumi! Jangan menangis,” Akira mengelus pipi laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan lembut, menghapus air matanya, tersenyum kecil, “ _Naa_?”

Suaranya sangat lembut dan penuh rasa kasih sayang — sangat berbeda dari _image_ nya selama ini, membuat Yuzuru terkejut. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar suara Kano Akira yang seperti itu.

“Sou, berpeganganlah padaku,” Yuzuru menghampiri adiknya dan kemudian merangkulnya, sementara lengan satunya lagi ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sou untuk membantunya tetap berdiri, “Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidurmu.”

Namun, sebelum Yuzuru sempat berkedip, kaki Sou kehilangan tenaga. Ia pun merosot, membawa Yuzuru terjatuh bersamanya dan menghasilkan bunyi _brugh!_ yang cukup keras.

“I-Izumi!? Kau baik-baik saja!?”

“Ukh…” Yuzuru merintih. Beruntung, di bawah mereka terdapat karpet dan ia sempat memosisikan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan, sehingga ia dan Sou tidak terjatuh dengan wajah membentur lantai. Ia menoleh kepada Sou yang masih berada di pelukan lengan kanannya dan berujar, “M-maaf, Sou, aku kehilangan keseimbangan—Eh?”

Saat itu juga, barulah ia dan Akira menyadari wajah Sou yang lebih merah. Semakin banyak keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dan napasnya yang tidak beraturan pun terasa panas.

“Sou!?”

“Izumiiiiiiiii!?”

.

.

.

Sou terbangun ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di pipinya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya. Meski buram, ia dapat melihat sosok berambut keperakan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, memanggil namanya.

“ _Niisan_ …?”

Ah, suaranya serak.

Menyadari Sou telah bangun, Yuzuru berhenti mengelus pipinya, tapi tidak memindahkan posisi tangannya.

“Maaf. Kau terbangun?”

“Tangan _Niisan_ … dingin…” Sou meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tangan Yuzuru yang ada di pipinya, sedikit menekankan tangannya untuk merasakan dingin itu, “Rasanya… nyaman…”

Yuzuru tersenyum tipis. Ia seperti dapat melihat Sou yang dulu — Sou kecil yang selalu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Kakak-adik itu diam dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara napas mereka dan suara detik pada jarum jam di dinding. Sou kembali memejamkan matanya, nyaris tertidur dengan belaian-belaian lembut dari jari Yuzuru.

Tidak lama, Yuzuru melihat Sou membuka matanya lagi dan berusaha bangun. Ia pun membantunya duduk dan memosisikan bantalnya sebagai sandaran.

Sou membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ketika Yuzuru memberikannya sebotol minuman ion yang tutupnya sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu olehnya.

“Minumlah. Tenggorokanmu kering, bukan?”

Sou mengangguk pelan, seakan mengatakan “terima kasih”, dan kemudian meminumnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia kembali membuka mulutnya, “Akira di mana?”

Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Sou itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Yuzuru berubah masam meski hanya sesaat.

“Dia kembali ke sekolah. Kegiatan klub, katanya,” ia menjawab tanpa menatap wajah adiknya, tangannya menutup kembali botol minuman ion yang tinggal setengahnya.

Entah kenapa, Sou merasa bahwa itu hanya alasan agar Akira bisa kabur dari amukan Yuzuru. … Atau karena Yuzuru sendiri yang mengusir Akira?

“… _Niisan_ ,” Sou memanggil. Yuzuru tidak menjawab, tapi Sou tahu ia mendengarnya. Ia pun melanjutkan, “ _Niisan_ … cemburu…?”

Yuzuru langsung menatap Sou dengan kecepatan kilat. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, namun dahinya terlihat lebih berkerut.

“… Tidak.”

Jeda itu semakin meyakinkan Sou kalau Yuzuru _memang_ cemburu.

“Daun telinga _Niisan_ merah.”

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu langsung menutupi telinganya. Wajahnya ikut memerah. Sou menutup mulutnya, tertawa kecil melihatnya.

“S-siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menggoda kakakmu sendiri!?”

“Aku hanya bertanya, tidak menggoda _Niisan_.”

“S-Sou, kau…!”

Sou masih tertawa. Rona merah lembut terlihat mewarnai pipinya yang tidak tertutup oleh tangannya.

Yuzuru terdiam. Ia berpikir untuk mengomeli adiknya itu, namun hatinya luluh melihat tawa Sou. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Sou yang tertawa seperti itu. Ia sempat berpikir andai momen ini bisa berlangsung selamanya, namun ia tahu itu mustahil, terlebih lagi karena satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya yang akan ia tanyakan.

“… Sou,” panggilnya kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya kembali serius. Ketika Sou berhenti tertawa dan menoleh kepadanya, ia melanjutkan, “apa kau dan anak itu…”

Ekspresi wajah Sou langsung berubah, membuat Yuzuru merasa menyesal menanyakan hal itu. Sou memalingkan wajah dari hadapannya, menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa perlu mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu pun, ia tahu apa yang mau Yuzuru tanyakan.

“Iya, benar,” ia menjawab, tangannya yang gemetar meremas selimutnya, “… Maafkan aku.”

Tidak. Yuzuru tidak ingin melihat Sou bersedih lagi.

“Kenapa kau meminta maaf?”

“… Aku—Karena aku dan Akira… memiliki hubungan seperti itu…” suara Sou pelan, hampir tidak terdengar, “ _Niisan_ … pasti kecewa, kan? Bahwa adik laki-lakimu ternyata…” ia tersenyum sedih, tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat hati Yuzuru seakan tersayat, “Ayah dan ibu juga pasti…”

“Sou.”

Suara tegas Yuzuru membuat Sou tersentak. Tapi ia tidak menoleh; malah semakin menunduk seakan ingin bersembunyi.

“Sou,” Yuzuru mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di pipi Sou untuk membuatnya menoleh padanya, “tatap aku.”

Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu sekarang menghadap kakaknya, namun tidak menatapnya. Takut. Ia terlihat sangat kecil — seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdaya — di mata Yuzuru.

“Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan mengatakan bahwa ayah dan ibu pasti tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.”

Tentu saja, Sou tahu itu. Tidak mungkin orangtuanya tidak keberatan dengan fakta bahwa ia — putra bungsu dari keluarga pemusik terkenal — berpacaran dengan sesama laki-laki.

“… Tapi,” Yuzuru melanjutkan, ganti menggenggam tangan Sou dengan erat, “aku sama sekali tidak marah maupun kecewa kepadamu.”

Sou akhirnya menatapnya. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya dengan jelas.

“K-kenapa…?”

Yuzuru membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia menarik Sou ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang cukup erat. Sengaja dilakukannya agar ekspresi wajahnya saat ini tidak terlihat.

(Yuzuru sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya sendiri saat ini.)

“N- _Niisan_?” Sou berkedip, terkejut dengan sikap Yuzuru yang tak diduganya.

_“Karena kau adalah adikku. Adikku yang aku sayangi. Aku telah menerima pelajaranku. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya.”_

Adalah apa yang ingin Yuzuru katakan, tapi mulutnya tetap diam, terlalu angkuh untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

_“Saat itu, aku belum sempat mengatakannya, tapi akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu._

_Aku mengekangmu, mengambil kebebasanmu, memaksamu untuk terus bermain piano meski kau tidak bisa lagi mengikutiku. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin kau menjadi seorang pianis, agar suatu hari nanti, kau dapat mengiringi permainan biolaku dengan pianomu. Bukan demi nama baik Keluarga Izumi, melainkan demi keinginanku sendiri yang egois._

_Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu.”_

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Yuzuru ungkapkan, yang tidak mungkin bisa ia katakan.

“ _Niisan_? Ada apa?”

Pelukan Yuzuru menguat, membuat Sou merasa sesak. Sou ingin membalas pelukan Yuzuru, tapi kedua tangannya gemetar, takut. Namun ia meyakinkan dirinya, _“Aku hanya bisa melakukannya sekarang,”_ dan perlahan, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Ketika Sou akhirnya membalas pelukannya, rasa sesak itu semakin memenuhi dadanya. Bukan sesak yang menyakitkan, melainkan sesak yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan penuh perasaan euforia.

Berada di dalam pelukan kakaknya itu membuatnya merasa sangat hidup.

Sou tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Yuzuru saat ini, tapi ia yakin, Yuzuru terkejut dan juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia tahu karena ia dapat merasakan pelukan Yuzuru yang menegang hanya sesaat, namun kemudian merileks dan semakin kuat.

_“Sekarang, aku…”_

“… hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu sendiri.”

_“… tidak ingin Sou membenciku.”_

“ _… Niisan_ ,” Sou memanggil setelah terdiam cukup lama, “Aku tidak mungkin bisa membenci _Niisan_.”

Yuzuru tersentak kaget, namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, Sou seakan tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Sou tersenyum kecil, merasa semakin nyaman dengan pelukannya, dan melanjutkan, “Aku tahu, _Niisan_ melakukan itu demi kebaikanku juga — agar aku tidak dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang, agar mereka mengenalku sebagai Izumi Sou, dan bukan ‘bukan Izumi Yuzuru’.”

“Lagipula,” Sou meneruskan, “aku sudah tidak memikirkan masa lalu itu. Aku sudah melepasnya. Aku hidup di saat ini, bukan di masa lalu yang telah lewat.”

Setelah Sou melepaskan pelukannya, hanya sesaat, Yuzuru merasa rindu. Ia masih ingin merasakan rasa hangat dan nyaman itu lebih lama lagi.

“Karena itu, aku ingin _Niisan_ melangkah maju dan tidak lagi memikirkan masa lalu itu, sama sepertiku.”

“Sou, kau…” Yuzuru menatap Sou. Entah sejak kapan, adiknya telah menjadi dewasa seperti ini. “Aku _adalah_ kakakmu, tahu.”

_“Kau sudah dewasa, ya, Sou.”_

Sou tersenyum kecil, “Aku tahu.”

Yuzuru balas tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati, ia bertekad bahwa ia akan melindungi senyum Sou itu. Ia akan menjadi sosok kakak yang ideal bagi Sou — sosok kakak yang bisa Sou banggakan dan percayai, dan bukan sosok kakak yang membuat Sou merasa minder ketika bersanding dengannya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Sou,” Yuzuru memulai topik pembicaraan baru, “bagaimana keadaanmu di sekolah belakangan ini?”

Yuzuru dapat melihat kedua mata Sou berbinar ketika ia menanyakan itu.

“Aku… … …”

Dan mereka pun mulai mengobrol sampai melupakan waktu.

.

.

.

Yuzuru menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ke arah jendela ketika ia menyadari langit sudah menjadi gelap. Ia perhatikan dari ujung matanya, Sou mengikuti arah pandangannya. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jam tangannya.

Jam 5 lewat.

“Sudah sore, ya…”

Mereka terlalu sibuk bercerita, masuk ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri, sehingga waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Kalau saja hari ini berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya, ia dan Sou akan sudah selesai berbelanja dan mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke restoran yang telah ia reservasi.

“Sou,” Yuzuru memanggil, “Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini untuk memberikan kejutan kepadamu. Aku telah merencanakan dan menyiapkan berbagai macam hal, tapi melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini, aku rasa, sebaiknya, aku membatalkan rencanaku itu,” ia tertawa pahit.

“Eh?” Sou terlihat terkejut, sedikit terbangun dari sandarannya. Ia terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu, lalu membuka mulutnya, “Bukankah sayang jika rencana _Niisan_ itu… dibatalkan begitu saja?”

“Hm?”

“M-maksudku…” Sou mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memerah, “A-aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik! Dan besok, a-aku tidak ada kegiatan klub ataupun rapat… J-jadi…”

… Ah, Yuzuru mengerti. Bukan “sayang jika rencana itu dibatalkan”, melainkan “ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama lagi”.

“Aku sudah harus kembali ke Amerika besok pagi.”

Ucapan Yuzuru itu membuat secercah harapan yang ia lihat pada mata Sou tadi menghilang. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih.

Yuzuru menghela napas. Tentu saja, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sou. Namun, ia adalah seorang kakak. Ia harus lebih kuat dan tegar. Karena itu, ia memasang senyum di wajahnya dan menepuk dan mengelus lembut kepala Sou.

“N- _Niisan_?”

“Untuk saat ini, kau beristirahatlah, Sou.”

“T-tapi—”

“Tidak ada ‘tapi-tapi’,” Yuzuru berdiri, kembali menyandarkan Sou pada tempat tidurnya, lalu sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya di pipi Sou, ia menambahkan, “Demammu masih belum sepenuhnya turun, bukan? Lihat, suhu tubuhmu masih terasa hangat.”

Sou terdiam, menyentuh dahinya, dan kemudian bergumam, “Sepertinya, ini karena aku terlalu bersemangat…”

“Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Tidak.”

Bohong. Sebenarnya, Yuzuru mendengarnya.

“Baiklah,” Yuzuru menahan untuk tidak tersenyum geli, memakai kembali jasnya yang tadi ia gantung di sandaran kursi tempatnya duduk, “Kalau begitu, aku pergi.”

Yuzuru membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak melangkahkan kakinya—

“Ah.”

—ketika Sou menarik bagian bawah jasnya, menahannya.

Yuzuru kembali menghadap Sou, diam menatapnya. Sou sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Dilihatnya, tatapan mata Sou yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia menunggu Sou untuk mengatakan sesuatu itu, tapi Sou tetap diam.

“Sou?”

Ketika Yuzuru memanggil namanya, barulah Sou tersadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sou pun melepaskan tangannya, mengepalkan tangannya itu, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lalu, dengan suara pelan, ia berujar, “…Maaf.”

 _“Jangan pergi,_ Niisan _.”_

Yuzuru menghela napas, tersenyum tipis, tidak terlihat oleh Sou. Ia sedikit membungkuk, lalu mengelus lembut rambut Sou lagi.

“Maaf, aku harus pergi,” ujarnya.

Suara dan tatapan mata Yuzuru yang lembut — yang mengingatkan Sou dengan masa lalu — membuatnya seakan ingin menangis, menumpahkan rasa rindu akan kenangan lama yang selama ini ditahannya.

“Sou.”

Lalu, hening. Sou pun menerka apa yang akan kakaknya ucapkan. Mungkin, permintaan maaf sekali lagi, atau salam perpisahan, atau mungkin—

“Selamat ulang tahun.”

“Eh?”

—Ah, benar juga. Hari ini, tanggal 11 September.

“Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu…”

“T-tidak—A-aku bukannya lupa!” Sou segera berkilah, wajahnya memerah, “M-maksudku, belakangan ini, aku sibuk! Lagipula, aku juga sedang sakit, makanya—P-pokoknya, tidak mungkin aku sendiri lupa, kan!”

Yuzuru terkekeh geli, tidak percaya dengan alasan itu, tentu saja.

“ _Niisan_!”

“Baiklah, aku percaya,” Yuzuru berujar, senyum geli masih tersinggung di bibirnya, “Padahal, kau yang berulang tahun, tapi rasanya, malah aku yang mendapat hadiah.”

“Eh?”

“Melihatmu sudah terlepas dari masa lalu, memiliki teman-teman yang menyayangimu, memiliki orang yang kau cintai dan yang balas mencintaimu.

Melihatmu berkembang dan tumbuh dewasa.

Melihatmu bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang.

Semua itu adalah hadiah terindah bagiku.

Aku _…_ juga bahagia.”

Dan senyum pada wajah Yuzuru berubah menjadi senyum lembut yang baru pertama kali ini Sou lihat. Sebuah senyum lembut yang puas.

“ _Niisan…_ ”

“Maaf, aku jadi mengatakan hal aneh,” Yuzuru kembali berdiri tegak. Ekspresi wajah datar yang dingin menggantikan senyumnya (melihatnya, Sou jadi merasa kesepian). Lalu, kakinya dengan enggan membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah menjauh dari tempat tidur Sou, menuju pintu.

“Kalau begitu, aku pergi.”

Sou hanya diam. Namun, ketika Yuzuru berada di depan pintu, tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu untuk akhirnya pergi (dan entah kapan mereka akan bisa bertemu lagi), ia memanggil dengan suara yang cukup keras, “ _Niisan_!”

Yuzuru berhenti, tapi tidak menoleh, menunggu Sou melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Terima kasih!” jeda, “Aku akan menunggu kedatangan _Niisan_ ke sini lagi!” tarikan napas, lalu suaranya memelan, tenang dan merelakan, “ _…_ Sampai jumpa.”

Hanya sesaat, sebuah senyum tipis kembali tersungging di wajah Yuzuru. Melihat Sou yang sudah tidak lagi bergantung padanya, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Ia pun membuka pintu—

“Uwoah!?”

“Eh? Akira?”

—Oh, iya, ia masih memiliki urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengan bocah itu. Ia masih belum bisa pergi dengan tenang.

“Kau _…_ ”

“U-uwa—Tunggu, a-aku nggak bermaksud menguping—”

“Ikut aku.”

Dengan tatapan mata dan suara yang menusuk tulang, Yuzuru mencengkram bahu Akira.

“Eeeh!?”

“ _Niisan_!? Akira!?”

Dan, _blam!_ , pintu tertutup. Sou tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Tentu saja, ia juga tidak dapat melihat Yuzuru yang menarik Akira dan memojokkannya ke sudut tembok yang sepi di seberang kamarnya.

Telapak tangan disatukan di depan wajah dan dengan keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya yang memucat, Akira meminta belas kasihan agar setidaknya nyawanya diampuni, “Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar nggak bermaksud mendengar pembicaraan kalian! Pe-percayalah—M-mohon percayalah padaku, Yuzuru _-ku_ —Bukan, Yuzuru _-sama_!”

“Diam.”

“B-baik!”

Akira langsung diam, berdiri terlalu tegak dan kaku, sementara Yuzuru mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Akira jadi merasa seperti berada di hadapan seekor hewan buas. Ah, bukan, Yuzuru bukan hewan buas. Yuzuru lebih seperti iblis. Iya, iblis penjaga gerbang Neraka yang akan menghakimi seseorang.

“Apa yang kau sukai dari Sou?”

“ _…_ Hah?”

Melihat Akira tercengang atas pertanyaan yang tidak diduga itu, Yuzuru berujar lagi, “Aku tidak mau Sou mengalami sakit seperti yang pernah aku sebabkan dulu,” lalu menarik napas, “Karena itu, aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kau sukai dari Sou?”

“A-apa yang aku sukai dari Izumi _…_ ”

Akira terlihat bingung. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa Yuzuru sedang bercanda? Apa ini semacam tes untuk menguji cinta mereka? Atau _…_ Ah, melihat Yuzuru yang terus diam menatapnya, Akira sadar bahwa sang kakak sedang serius.

“ _…_ Aku nggak tahu apa yang aku sukai darinya.”

Yuzuru hanya terus diam, namun tatapan matanya terasa semakin menusuk.

“Menurutku, Sou adalah orang yang berisik dan menyebalkan. Dia juga menyeramkan dan ditakuti banyak orang. Dia selalu menegur dan mengomeliku hanya karena masalah kecil. Yaaah, aku bisa memakluminya karena dia ketua komite kedisipilinan. Meski dia mengomeliku karena masalah seragam, dia tetap akan membetulkan seragamku. Dan saat dia mengomeliku karena aku bangun kesiangan, esok harinya, dia akan datang membangunkanku.

Tapi _…_ Saat dia mengomeli atau menegur orang lain, aku _…_ agak nggak suka. Aku ingin Sou hanya mengomeliku, memperhatikanku hanya seorang. Ah, iya, aku rasa, dia menjadi anggota komite kedisiplinan karena dia adalah orang yang perhatian.

Dia selalu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang terlewat oleh orang lain. Ketika ada seseorang yang kesusahan, tapi tidak berani meminta tolong, dia akan segera menyadarinya dan langsung membantu mereka.

Lalu, aku sering ketinggalan atau nggak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, dan dia selalu mengomeliku karenanya. Dia nggak mau menunjukkan PRnya padaku, pula. Pelit. Meski begitu, setelah kami berada di asrama, dia akan selalu datang ke kamarku untuk mengajariku sampai aku bisa, bahkan sampai larut malam. Dia selalu tersenyum puas saat aku akhirnya bisa dan mengerti pelajaran itu.

Dia selalu bersikap dewasa, mengatakan bahwa aku seperti anak kecil, padahal dia sendiri malah lebih kekanakan. Dia nggak suka kalah, suka bersaing dalam hal sepele apapun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan ketika dia menang, dia akan memasang wajah puas dengan sombong. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Dia juga lebih memilih makanan daripada teman-temannya sendiri. Mudah dipancing dengan makanan, terutama daging. Selalu tersenyum hanya saat berhadapan dengan makanan — meski sekarang, dia sudah lebih sering tersenyum, sih.

 _…_ Izumi—Sou yang seperti itu, manis sekali.”

Akira tersenyum kecil, lembut. Tatapan matanya menerawang, mengingat masa-masa bersama dengan Sou sebagai kenangan indah.

“Ah, lalu—”

“Cukup.”

Akira kembali terdiam, menunduk. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan, tapi pikirannya sudah panik.

 _“Gawat. Ini gawat. Apa Yuzuru_ -kun _marah? Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Apa aku terlalu banyak membicarakan hal-hal nggak penting? Gawaaaat. Gawat bangeeet. Kalau begini, hubungan aku dengan Izumi—”_

“ _…_ Aku percayakan Sou padamu.”

“E-eh?”

Akira mendongak. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar, menatap laki-laki yang lebih tua itu dengan tidak percaya.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sou lihat pada bocah berandal tidak tahu diri sepertimu,” ujar Yuzuru, ekspresi wajah dan suaranya tidak berubah, tetap datar dang dingin, “Tapi, satu hal yang aku tahu, Sou bahagia bersamamu — dan ArsMagna.”

“Yuzuru _-kun…_ ”

“Karena itu,” ia menghampiri Akira, menatapnya dan menepuk bahunya, “aku tidak akan mengatakan ‘buatlah Sou bahagia’, tapi ‘berbahagialah bersama Sou’. Karena aku yakin, kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaan Sou juga.”

Akira mengangguk. Dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan, ia menjawab, “Tentu saja!”

Dan baru kali ini, Akira melihat Yuzuru tersenyum — kecil dan tipis. Entah senyum itu ditujukan padanya, atau senyum yakin (bahwa ia bisa memercayakan Sou pada Akira) kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, laki-laki berambut keperakan itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Ketika mendengar suara _cklek_ tanda pintu kamarnya dibuka, Sou yang tadinya sedang membaca sebuah buku, langsung mendongak dan menoleh ke arah tersebut. Ia mendapati Akira dengan santai berjalan masuk ke dalam, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan bahwa pintu sudah benar-benar tertutup rapat (sepertinya, kejadian tadi siang meninggalkan trauma baginya), dan kemudian menghampirinya di tempat tidur. 

“Yo, Izumi.”

“Akira _…_ ”

“Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?” Akira meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sou, “Ah, masih agak hangat, ya. Tapi sudah lebih baik dari tadi siang,” lalu tersenyum, dan dengan lembut, tangan itu turun menuju pipinya — sembari memindahkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga — dan kemudian mengelusnya.

Sou diam, memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Akira di pipinya.

“Izumi?”

“Tangan Akira hangat,” Sou tersenyum kecil, “Aku suka.”

“O-oi, kau ini _…_ ”

Akira memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, membuat Sou ganti tersenyum geli.

“Akira,” laki-laki berambut putih itu memanggil, “Tadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan? _Niisan_ terlihat marah saat melihat Akira tadi. Aku jadi khawatir _…_ ”

“Ah, soal itu, nggak usah khawatir,” Akira menyengir, menepuk-nepuk kepala Sou, “Rahasia. Rahasia antar laki-laki~”

“Hah? Aku juga laki-laki, tahu.”

“Sudah, sudah, nggak usah dipikirkan. Bukan hal penting, kok~”

“Meski Akira bilang begitu _…_ ”

Sou menatap datar, sementara Akira hanya terkekeh.

Mungkin, Sou belum menyadarinya, tapi di atas meja belajarnya, terdapat sebuah buket bunga mawar biru.

 _“Kau dan Yuzuru_ -kun _… Kalian berdua benar-benar sepasang kakak-adik yang kikuk.”_

**-終わり-**

**Author's Note:**

> **Keterangan:**
> 
> **(1):** Siswi yang dimaksud adalah Hamanodo Yukino, anggota komite kedisipilinan yang lumayan sering terlihat dengan Ijumi. Yukino juga muncul sebagai penari latar saat ArsMagna konser di Budōkan pada tahun 2017.
> 
>  **(2):** Saya sebenarnya tidak tahu bagian dalam Chronos Gakuen seperti bagaimana. Saya hanya asal tulis. Mohon maafkan saya yang miskin ini, heu :")
> 
>  **(3):** Semacam _running gag_ (?) antara Akira dan Ijumi. Akira suka dengan sengaja memanggil Yuzuru jadi "Yuzuru _-kun_ ", lalu Ijumi akan membalas "Jangan panggil _niisan_ dengan ' _-kun_ '!", unyu, deh uwu *apa*
> 
>  **(4):** Pada konser Budōkan 2017, setelah penampilan _dance_ Ijumi dengan permainan biola Abang Yuzuru, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Akira sempat memukul bokong Ijumi, entah apa maksudnya :")
> 
> \---
> 
> Lalu, seperti yang sudah saya tulis di _summary_ , cerita ini berlatar di tahun 2017. Saya juga sebenarnya membuat cerita ini pada pertengahan tahun 2017, setelah konser Budōkan dan sebelum ulang tahun Ijumi (karena ingin saya _publish_ sebagai cerita untuk ulang tahun Ijumi tahun itu).
> 
> Tapi saya terlalu menunda-nunda, sehingga akhirnya baru bisa saya _publish_ pada tahun 2020 ini, heu :")
> 
> Jadi, saat saya menulis cerita ini, saya belum tahu soal konser Natal 2017, dimana para anggota ArsMagna merayakan Natal bersama orang-orang tersayang mereka, termasuk Ijumi dengan Abang Yuzuru :"))
> 
> Jadi (2), saya juga tidak tahu kalau hubungan mereka saat Natal itu ternyata masih agak canggung, huhuhuuuu :")))


End file.
